Making Cookies with Emmett
by KatieCullenSwan
Summary: What would happen with Emmett and Bella making cookies? Funny or so I think OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.**

"What're you doing, Bella?"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, almost dropping the blue plastic bowl I was holding. I turned around to the big outline of Emmett Cullen advancing on me, wrapping me into a bone-crushing hug. "Emmett—we've—talked—about—crushing—" I choked out, and he laughed, setting me down.

"And to answer your question, I'm making cookies." I answer, setting the bowl on the counter and wiping my hands on my jeans. Emmett peered into the bowl. "They're runny." He stated. "Those are just the eggs, Emmett." I said, holding in a laugh. "Hey, I thought you were going bowling with Jasper and Edward." I questioned, turning my gaze to him. Emmett's playful expression darkened, and he scowled.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, shifting his gaze. I shrugged and turned back to the counter, studying the recipe lying there. "Did it have anything to do with the sirens around noon?" I asked absentmindedly. "I SAID, I don't want to talk about it." Emmett said, a hint of a smile in his voice. "Why are you making cookies?"

"You changed the subject." I scolded him. "And its because I wanted to try out this recipe." Emmett's gaze landed on the recipe and he studied it. "Did you put in the sugar yet?" I shook my head, not really paying attention, shuffling around in the cabinet for the sugar. I heard rustling behind me, and I curiously looked over my shoulder. Emmett was holding a measuring cup over the bowl, about to pour something in it. "No! Emmett, that's—" I trailed off as the grains were poured into the eggs. "—salt." I finished, sighing.

His eyes widened before he started smiling. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him childishly before turning around. "Pick the salt out, Emmett." I instructed. "PICK the SALT out?" He said in disbelief. "Yes, Emmett." I said, hoping he couldn't tell I was just kidding. He mumbled something and sat down on the floor, bowl in hand. He was trying to pick the salt out of the gooey eggs.

Ten minutes later, I was still in the kitchen. Emmett had abandoned his attempt at picking out the salt and I had just given up. I didn't have enough eggs to make a new bowl, so I just hoped for the best. Finally, I only had one more ingredient to add before I could put the cookies in the oven. Emmett was crouching and leaping in the room over. "Don't break anything," I called, opening a cabinet and looking up. A crash resounded from the other room. I groaned and Emmett sheepishly slunk into the room.

"Aren't vampires supposed to have like, super reflexes?" I grumbled. "You distracted me!" He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and stood on my tiptoes, reaching for the flour. I gave up and swung back on the balls of my feet. "Emmett, can you get the flour for me, please?" I asked, stepping back. He bounded foreward; glad to have something to do. "Where is it?" He asked me.

"Its in the big bag on the top shelf, be careful…" I said, Emmett barely needing to reach for it, his hands fumbling blindly as he grinned proudly down at me, the bag being pushed from the shelf and onto the…floor.

"…Its open." I said, my mouth forming an O shock. We were both covered in flour and the floor was too. "WHY do you have such a huge bag of flour?" Emmett complained.

Silence.

And then we both burst out laughing, falling to the ground. Emmett flicked flour at me, although I was already covered in it. Soon we were having a full-fledged flour fight, and I knew it would take ages to clean this up but didn't really care.

"What are you guys DOING?" A velvet voice asked from above us, shock evident in his voice. I looked up into the face of Edward. The bowl was lying on the floor behind me, and it had tipped over, and mix sliding out onto the floor, adding to the mess. The flour rose in clouds around everyone.

"Making cookies." Emmett said, grinning at him.

**Yeah, I had this idea at camp and just thought it would be funny. At least I could SO see Emmett and Bella having a flour fight. xD**


End file.
